Little Jackie
by Harpy Wings
Summary: Another started but unfinished fic. Jackie leaves Hyde a very special gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

Every step she took seemed to make a hollow sound. The hallways had become stretched, so much longer then they'd first been, she was sure. The white bulbs blazed brightly, leaving no room for shadows in the corners. She could hear the muffled sounds of people moving about, going about their chores, their day, oblivious to what was happening to her.

She found them all. They were gathered anxiously in the waiting room meant for family and friends. They all turned simultaneously towards her, waiting, alert, concerned, terrified.

Donna chocked on a sob she'd held in from her long walk from the surgery. "They did all they could…"

Then she fell into the arms of Eric, her ex, her best friend, and released her pent up agony into his shoulder while the others waited silently, praying the words didn't ring true.

**

When Donna had clamed down and fallen into a fitful sleep the others were given a chance to speak freely. Among them were the Formans, Fez and Kelso, who was devastated beyond speaking.

"I can't believe…Oh, Michael!" Kitty cried quietly, conscious of the sleeping red head. She wrapped her arms around him in a motherly hug. "You poor thing!"

Kelso didn't react to her comfort, he continued in his blank stare, his hands shaking visibly. Kitty stroked his hair, trying not to cry. Even Red looked shaken, but he didn't scramble to tears, just sat quietly, looking down at his folded hands. It was Eric who spoke next.

"What are we going to do about…?" He wasn't sure how to word the question and let it trail away to fill the silence.

Kelso looked up. "I can't raise a baby on my own," he said in a strangled voice. "I can't do this!"

Donna stirred but didn't wake, her head rested in Eric's lap. He ran a hand through her hair. "Don't worry, Kelso, we'll figure it out."

They were interrupted by the abrupt arrival of Jack and Pamela Burkhart. While Jack looked furious Pam looked confused and a little far away, probably had had her happy hour sometime before.

Jack stopped in front of Kelso, shaking in rage. "You dirty degenerate!" He yelled, waking Donna and causing Kitty to jump. "You killed my daughter!"

The accusation hung in the air, filling the room with tension. Kelso shook his head helplessly at the towering man. Pam rushed forwards, hugging her husband's arm.

"Sweetie, calm down," she soothed, stroking his upper arm.

Jack was shaking, "You will regret this!"

A nurse came in, sensing the tension she walked slowly forwards. Recognizing Kitty from her days of nursing she addressed her directly. "Kitty, are you friends of Ms Burkhart?"

"Yes," Kitty leapt to her feet, running to the young woman. "Yes."

Jack shoved her gently aside. "I'm her father. What's going on?"

The nurse looked imitated by the glowering man but spoke calmly. "I'm afraid there was nothing the doctors could do. She passed away," she allowed the news to sink in before speaking again, "But the baby survived, a little girl."

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

The nurse paused, looking a little nervous. "I'm afraid…Well the baby was fine so she was placed with the other children, but when we went back to find her she was gone…"

"What do you mean _gone_!?"

"She wasn't in her bed, no one has seen her. She's probably been taken by another nurse to be taken care of or-"

Jack cut her off angrily, "Find my granddaughter or so help me-!?"

The nurse scattered and the others looked on at Jack, terrified as he too stormed after the nurse, Pam close behind. Then it was Fez who spoke the question that caused a ripple of unease. "Where is Hyde?"

"He was here before Donna came back," Eric stated quietly.

Donna's eyes widened. "Is his car gone?"

The unease was replaced by cold dread.

"Steven wouldn't…" Kitty tried to defend weakly but it was no use.

"His car is gone," Red stated, having looked outside the window that gave a nice view of the car park. "The dumb ass."

"Why would Hyde take Kelso and Jackie's baby?" Fez asked ignorantly.

"I don't know…" Eric muttered.

Kelso leaped up. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

But he made no move towards the door because he wouldn't know where to go, where Hyde would run to with his best friend and the girl he hated baby.

Leaving the outskirts of Point Place, Steven Hyde tightened his hold on the barely one day old baby that was sleeping soundlessly in the baby seat beside him. Bags of baby items and a box of his only possessions were in the flat bed, covered by a tarp. A thick, sealed envelope was on the dashboard and keys to an apartment in Miami. He looked down at the baby infant.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered quietly into the dark. "It's just going to be you and me now." He reached out, running his hand over her smooth skull and the baby barely stirred.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Miami Life**

It was mid noon when Hyde was finally able to get the infant to sleep. She had been restless and in a bad mood ever since her teeth had started to come through. She'd been hell to live with, waking at any hour to scream and cry bloody murder and refuse to be put to sleep for hours.

He collapsed onto the plush sofa and closed his eyes wearily. It had been nearly a year since he'd arrived in Miami with instructions for his new apartment. It was perfect, overlooking the beach, just the right size and in walking distance of everything he'd need. He hadn't once made contact back home, not to call any of his friends or the Formans, especially not Kelso. What could he possibly explain to the handsome doofus?

Hyde had barely had time to sleep before piercing cries woke him once more. "Fuck," he groaned, sliding off and heading into the small nursery.

It had already been painted when he arrived, a light shade of pink with teddy bear boarders and yellow furniture and pink and yellow blankets. Jackie had designed the whole room herself, months before her baby's birth. The room was filled with toys and books, perfect for any child. Inside the small crib was the wailing infant, her face screwed up and her arms waving wildly.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, scooping her up into his arms and caressing her back gently.

He walked her while she calmed down then headed into the kitchen, finding some bread crusts for her to chew on. There was a knock at the door and he headed over, still holding the baby.

"Hyde, where have you been," Morgan gushed, walking in.

She was a shapely brunette with a sharp fashion style and an often demanding voice. She had been his neighbor since he'd arrived and the one who'd helped him out with countless baby dilemmas.

"Trying to sleep," he growled, handing the occupied baby over. "I can't take anymore of her screaming."

"Aw, daddy's all grumpy," Morgan said in a baby voice, holding the infant up so they were eye to eye.

Said child giggled happily and waved her hands, trying to catch some of Morgan's loose strands of hair. Hyde looked on, feeling that sensation in the pit of his stomach he always got when he saw them in their moments together. He felt guilty, angry, annoyed and saddened that it wasn't Jackie holding her child, the one to speak in a ridiculous baby voice and make silly faces for her amusement.

He pushed it all away and went to make coffee. "Is there anyway for her to get through this with my sanity partially in tact?"

"Hm, probably not." Morgan had come to join him in the kitchen, feeding the baby more crusts. "You know maybe you should just go back home, get help from the Formans."

Hyde had opened up to Morgan about his past life in Point Place, although he conveniently left out the part about him fleeing from hospital with a barely day old infant.

"I can't go back." He took the little girl back, kissing her chubby little hand. "Not now."

Morgan looked at him thoughtfully. "Wouldn't Jackie want her daughter to know about her?"

Hyde frowned. "It's complicated."

She let the subject go and disappeared into the hallway briefly, returning with shopping bags. She pulled out a baby dress made of pink material with a bunny sowed into the front.

"Look at this Jacquelyn," she cooed to the baby, "this would look gorgeous, yes it would!"

Jacquelyn Beulah Hyde giggled and reached for her new dress, reminding Hyde painfully of her mother.

**

Hyde hadn't named Jacquelyn until about three months into living in Miami. She had been born with wisps of curled black hair and large blue eyes. He had been in agony over Jackie's death and had to continuously remind himself that he couldn't think about it. Jacquelyn had been a great help in distracting him. Twenty-four seven was devoted to the tiny child.

She had an obnoxiously loud cry that reminded him of Jackie and she was starting to develop a Jackie pout too. It continuously tore him up inside but he pushed the feelings away, concentrating on caring for her.

Then he'd met Morgan outside the apartment complex. She had seen how tired he was and offered to cook him dinner. He couldn't refuse a free meal and had invited her over and she made them a home made meal that would rival Kitty's and even fed the baby while he ate.

"So what's her name?" Morgan had asked while she cleaned up.

"I don't know…" Hyde admitted truthfully.

"You haven't named her yet? How come?"

Hyde shrugged, truthfully admitting, "It just doesn't feel right, not having her mother name her, I feel like I have no right, you know?"

"Ah," Morgan nodded, taking a seat at the table. "Well, what's her mother's name?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Jacquelyn Beulah, mostly went by Jackie."

"Well, there you go!" Morgan replied cheerfully. "Little Jacquelyn."

And Hyde had allowed her to be named so, although he would never allow her name to be shortened, he wouldn't be able to stand it; it was easier to keep it as Jacquelyn.

Inside the envelope Hyde had found in his room, two days prior to Jacquelyn's birth, held everything Jackie could possibly give him to start a new life. A new bank account under his name, holding enough money for he and Jacquelyn until she was at least five, the apartment, paid for in full, straight to the point instructions on basic baby care, and directions to where he would find all the baby equipment she'd bought.

At first he couldn't understand why he had the envelope, until the day that Donna had announced '_they did all that they could'_.

Hyde sat in the rocking chair beside the crib, watching and listening as Jacquelyn slept silently, her small chest rising and falling with each breath she took. In his lap was a pink stuffed unicorn that usually rested on the chair, one of Jackie's favorites. Beside Jacquelyn was her favorite toy, a small plush teddy, her mother's last gift for her.

In the dark with the sleeping child beside him, Hyde was finally able to relieve the past, the girl he'd loved secretly and the child he was so sure was his own.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How It All Came To Be**

It had been barely three weeks since their official date when Jackie came to his house. She had actually scaled the side, into his room. He hadn't been sleeping but the sight of the girl had startled him. They exchanged brief, meaningless words and Hyde allowed her to sleep beside him, holding her close.

They had had sex twice before she went back to Kelso. The first time had been in a hotel room, a few days after Christmas. She'd whispered a breathless 'I love you' but he never said it back. The second time bad been in her room the day before she'd gotten back together with Kelso.

She had asked him, pleaded with him, to tell her to stay with him. He had shrugged and told her to go.

They never spoke about what had happened between them. Not even a month after she'd gotten back together with Kelso and announced she was pregnant (actually pregnant this time 'round). Kelso had almost done a runner but Donna and Hyde had made sure he'd stayed, to take care of Jackie. Hyde never once imagined that he had any part in Jackie's child.

He acted cold and hostile for months, angry with himself that he was upset over the whole affair. He loved Jackie, even though she was and never would be his. He told her so, just once, a month before she died.

"It's too late, Steven," She whispered hoarsely.

They had sex again, before the 'I love you'. They didn't mean to, but Jackie was furious at Kelso and Hyde was willing to take anything she gave him. Then he found the note and learnt that Jackie was dead. In the hospital he saw Jacquelyn. She was in the room with the other babies, behind the glass window, wrapped in pink with a blank nametag besides _Burkhart _in bold letters.

Hyde waited for the watching nurse to take a rest break and took her from her plastic crib. Then he fled to Miami, where Jackie sent him.

**

Jacquelyn spoke her first word barely a month before her birthday. It wasn't really a word, but more a sound. "Da!" She would gargle whenever she saw Hyde. "Da, da!"

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the house. In the mornings he would go walking along the pier with Jacquelyn and sometimes Morgan. Today Morgan joined him, with the local newspaper.

"Ooh, look, I could get a job as a receptionist," She said enthusiastically as they walked.

Morgan was in a never ending search for her dream job, even though she had no idea what it was. Jacquelyn reached for Hyde's glasses, trying to pull them off. She was in a stage where she enjoyed testing everything and anything with her mouth, so Hyde constantly found things covered in her drool.

"Sounds shit," he commented, switching Jacquelyn into a position in which she had no way to reach his glasses. She lost interest quickly and instead observed the people moving around her.

Hyde had a habit of sticking out in the crowds of Miami. It wasn't because he was a barely nineteen year-old with a baby, but because he never dressed the part of a local. While he was surrounded by beach wear and Hawaiian print, Hyde chose his usual jeans, concert tee and glasses.

Morgan made a face but moved on. "A waitress?"

"Boring."

"A florist?"

"Shit."

Morgan paused. "You're way too negative to talk to." She handed him the paper and took Jacquelyn, walking her to the edge of the wooden pier to look into the crashing ocean. Hyde lingered behind, his attention between them and the paper.

He always held the vain hope that maybe he would see something about his past life in a newspaper, even though this was local, not national. He briefly skimmed the headlines then tucked it under his arm, making his way to the laughing pair.

"Let's get food, I'm starving," he announced.

They ate at a small café nearby, a place where Morgan's friends worked. Tommy and Jane had become sort-of-friends to Hyde also. Tommy was an aspiring professional surfer, with a broken noise, flawless tan skin and a sprinkle of freckles across his shoulders. Jane was a down to earth college student with a degree in business who was constantly lecturing Hyde.

"Hey baby Blue," Tommy cooed at Jacquelyn. "You're getting way too big girl."

Jacquelyn beamed up at Tommy, making her unintelligible noises, but not 'da' because 'da' was reserved for Hyde only.

"Tommy, man, you are way too baby-cutsie," Hyde jeered at the older man, who shoved him back.

"Hey man, I'm just in tune with the world."

Hyde muttered a 'whatever' and ordered his food. Tommy moved away and Morgan picked up another paper, left on the table beside them. The café was small and almost deserted, filled occasionally by people on the go, who stopped in briefly before disappearing again. It was designed to look something like a beach shack with surfboards on the wall and a shark fin that Hyde was pretty sure was real.

Jacquelyn picked up the salt to inspect, looking as though she was about to stick it into her mouth. "Hey, hey, girl," Hyde called, snatching it away, "no."

Jacquelyn looked momentarily stunned at having it taken from her, before her eyes began to glisten and her lower lip wobbled. Hyde sighed, feeling guilty, and picked her up, standing to walk her.

As he murmured to her soothing words, his hand running up and down her back, his eyes drifted out the window and focused on a sight that made him stop short. He was sure for a second that he was dreaming, conjuring an imagination. But he wasn't. It was real, and outside.

Under the sun her red hair seemed to burn like flames. Beside her the skinny boy looked even more awkward in beach attire. The foreign looking man looked like some sort of swimming God and the handsome youth beside him had his eyes on each and every girl that walked by.

Donna, Eric, Fez and Kelso were in Miami. Just across the street from Hyde, oblivious to his presence.

Morgan walked over, curious by his abrupt standstill. "Hyde, what's going on?"

Hyde turned to her, trying to remain Zen. "Nothing man, everything's cool." He just had to wait for them to leave, hope they would decide to come his way.

Morgan didn't look convinced but let it go. "Well come on, foods here and Jane's got another bone to pick with you."

Hyde took another minute to drink in the sight of his four former friends before following Morgan, holding Jacquelyn closer to him. Little did he know that it would be almost three years since he would see them again.

**-TBC-**


End file.
